The Contract
by themysteryofjade
Summary: only when he died would she be able to sate that hunger deep in her being. Her hunger for his soul…"Come Isabella" He ordered to her his tongue peaking out and their symbol being easily seen, glowing. She bowed and kneeled on her knees, "Yes, my lord."
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the swarms of humans all clad in black for the special occasion. It was rather sad and yet enticing to watch. I lowered my head to hide my smile and stood back to observe as each person sniffled, cried, and murmured. All questioning how poor Rachel had died so young.

I smirked and after going before her now empty corpse and paying my dues I walked away licking my lips. She was rather bittersweet that Rachel; her taste still lingered on my tongue and I couldn't wait to see who else would call upon me next. After all I have lived a rather long life and I had waited centuries to be called upon and even more years to feast upon the…caller. I felt a deep coiling in my abdomen as I thought of who else would summon me. It gave me a thrill that drove me to the point of ecstasy.

A sound that sounded half groan and moan came from between my lips and I bit my bottom lip to hide the sound and smile that threatened to spill over. It was a feeling that made me wet, throb, and ache. I shivered from the pleasure that I could imagine already and quickly opened the back door of the funeral home.

Oh well no use fretting I knew I would be called soon, I always was. All I had to do now was wait…After all that's what demons were good at-waiting…

OoOoOoO

I groaned in frustration as I watched countless relatives cry and wail before their close friends' body. I couldn't understand why they were lamenting and fussing over a body. It was only a shell left from the person that use to live.

Now there was only that, a corpse that held no sentimental value at all-at least not to him. He looked away from the casket in disgust and caught sight of a beautiful woman. Just looking at her made his cock stir to life. It hurt to actually look at her but he couldn't find it in himself to look away. She wore a one shoulder black dress that clung to her body. It reached up to mid-thigh. He stared a while longer looking at her body and saw that her dainty feet were encased in three inch black high heels. He groaned again but this time in pleasure. He gazed at her face and saw how translucent her ivory skin was. Her hazel eyes seemed to laugh in amusement at the sight before her. She lowered her head to obviously hide the smile that appeared on her face. Her dark brown hair that almost looked black was held loosely in a bun.

She fascinated me as she smiled and walked towards the body. How she seemed bemused at the whole ordeal. She quickly walked away and after getting lost in the crowd I stood up and followed her. I caught sight of her and the sound that left her lips sounded like a strangled moan. I halted mid-stride and gazed at her as her frame shook in what appeared to be pleasure. My cock pulsed and throbbed. I didn't understand what caused her to act in such a way in a funeral. But all I knew what that it thrilled me; this woman filled me with not only with a million questions but with need. I wanted nothing but bury myself deep in her and pound into her hard, thrust after thrust. God the things I would do to this woman if she let me. The second I closed my eyes to stop from moaning out loud I heard a door close and when I opened my eyes she was already gone. The girl that shivered in pleasure, groaned, and seemed to laugh at this silly ordeal was gone. I was about to go look for her when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned and watched as my father gave me a stern look. "Edward why don't you sit down son. It's disrespectful to be walking mindlessly around in a funeral, please…" he said. I nodded and relaxed as I took a seat in my pew again. I watched as my father went to my mother holding her trembling frame as she sobbed. She hid her face in my father's chest to keep from looking at her friends' empty body in the casket.

OoOoOoOo(8 years later)oOoOoOoO

_(Edward was seventeen at the time of the funeral. Now he is 25)._

Moans left his mouth as he thrust into her again and again. His hands massaging her breasts and tweaking her nipples in his fingers. His hands exploring her body once again. His hands roaming and squeezing her ass and pushing her closer to him. His right hand searching for his silver blade and grazing a cut at her breast. Blood pouring from the wound and painting her ivory skin in a blood red color. She moaned as he licked and sucked at the wound. She held his head in a loving gesture pulling him closer to her breast so he could continue licking and suckling. "Ugh….More…" She panted and breathed as her eyes rolled back into her head. He cut her other breast and gave it open mouthed wet kisses.

She gazed down at him and the sight of his hooded green eyes full of lust and pleasure for her, made her moan again. And she trembled as she came hard. "Jesus, Edward…More…" She demanded in a pant. He cut her up again and again slicing her flesh. Ribbons of blood pouring from her jaw, her neck, her breasts, her stomach… He couldn't help himself from doing it just like she couldn't help herself from enjoying the pain and burn of him slicing her flesh. He pounded relentlessly at her and kissed her hard thrusting his tongue into her mouth forcefully. He tasted her just as she tasted her blood in his mouth. He gently bit down on her lower lip drawing blood and he sucked on her lower lip, nibbling on it. Blood seeped from his mouth and covered his chin and just the image of him covered in her essence and his insistent pounding made her breathless and shudder from the mere pleasure. She moaned and met his thrusts and soon he finally came. He groaned and lay on top of her as he recovered still lazily licking her wounds like a cat. She caressed his bronze colored hair and smiled at him.

"Isabella.." he said in that tone that meant business… "Yes, sir?" She questioned. He gave her the blade and looked at her meaningfully. She smiled showing her pearly whites and licked her lips. "Yes, my lord," was all she answered as she followed his unspoken directive order and sliced into his perfectly smooth creamy skin. Leaving behind ribbons of blood flowing from his shoulder as she pulled her head closer to the wound. His blood dripping to her torso as he lay above her. She licked and sucked on it savoring the bittersweet flavor of his essence and yelled his name. "Edward!" He tasted divine, simply scrumptious.

Her form trembled in need and intense desire as she continued licking over and over. Her pink tongue peaking from between pink lips and taking his blood into her body.

"Hurry Isabella. There is no more time for our games. There is much to do as you already know." He said looking at her with his piercing jaded green eyes. She quickly gave one long lick and closed the wound with her tongue. He stood and stretched his whole body as she gazed at him in pure lust and hunger once again. A hunger that would never dull and only ache for as long as he lived. For only when he died would she be able to sate that hunger deep in her being. Her hunger for his soul…

"Come Isabella" He ordered to her his tongue peaking out and their symbol being easily seen, glowing. She bowed and kneeled on her knees, "Yes, my lord."

**A/N:**

**As you all can see I switch from pov's and also the tense. It doesn't make sense and yet it does, to me at least. I hope it doesn't confuse any of you. If it does I apologize. I don't know if I'll continue bizarrely switching tenses and pov's. But I think the story is enough to stay and read. I got this idea from an anime. It's titled ****Black Butler****. I have changed a few things and I won't follow the anime much just the basic outline and some ideas having to do with the characters, I'm just using their idea(s). I'm using Stephanie Meyer's characters but they are HERS, unfortunately. ****NO PLAGARISM OR ANY OF THAT NONSENSE is intended.**** I'm just having my fun. **

**But yes, Bella is a demon… And I'll leave it at that. If you google the anime ****Black Butler**** you might get the general idea of what's happening and will happen between Isabella and Edward. This story is rated M for a reason. I like some blood play so if you don't like it well, I can safely assume that it is best for you to stop reading. As for the rest of you, enjoy! =)**

_**~Themysteryofjade**_


	2. Chapter 2

I waited patiently as Isabella finished dressing me. She quickly finished doing my tie and I stood to catch my reflection in the mirror. And there I saw myself, only a fraction of who I was. The mirror couldn't reflect all my flaws and hidden secrets. Though it did reflect what everyone else saw- a handsome young man.

A man with messy bronze hair, 6 feet and two inches tall, built yet not too bulky, flawless creamy colored skin, high strong cheekbones and jaw. Green eyes stared back at me in indifference. I glanced down and saw the white collared button shirt, black slacks and matching jacket, a black tie stood out, and lastly I saw the black designer shoes on my feet. I sighed, "It'll do."

I sat at the head of the dinning room cherry oak table. Isabella quickly placed various plates before me. There was an omelet in one plate, French toast on the other, freshly picked strawberries on another, a cup of black coffee, and finally a glass of orange juice. I took a small bite out of the omelet and quickly swallowed it. I drank a few gulps of the black coffee to wake me up further. "Hmm…" was all I said.

"Esme." I called and the caramel haired woman stood before me. "Would you please take these horrific eggs back to the kitchen and make me one yourself. Clearly some of you do not know how to cook at all." I said calmly to the staff before me, signaling out Isabella. Esme bowed her head and walked away towards the main kitchen. Isabella stared at Esme's retreating back.

…...

"Sir, I can remake the-" "Enough! Don't make a fool of yourself." He said looking at her in her midnight blue sundress and black sandals. "You will learn how to cook if you wish to continue pleasing me. Is that understood?" He questioned. She nodded glumly, "I didn't hear you! Is that understood?" He demanded and watched as the other female of the help flinched but not Isabella. He smirked, "Yes, sir." She replied quietly. "Alice." Was all he said as the raven haired woman came to stand before him.

He had always noticed while growing up the effect he had on the female population. Of course, he never indulged with any of them no matter how beautiful. They were all whores, but not his girls. Not Isabella nor Alice or Esme. He never touched them he was always quite the gentlemen. The only exception was Isabella but she was different. He wanted to see how the demoness would react if he let Alice touch him. Alice quite fancied him except when he let his temper get the best out of him.

He asked her to kneel before him and she did as asked. Gracefully he led her pale little hand up to his face. Her small fingers trembled and her breathing quickened. His hand over hers nuzzled his cheek. Her dainty fingers glided over his lips, and then he led her hand to his chest, abdomen, and finally his thighs.

He took a quick glance at Isabella and saw her standing still and collected but her gaze said otherwise. Her eyes shot deathly glares at the raven haired girl and her hands. He smiled and looked back at Alice. "Sir?" She questioned as she let her small hands rub back and forth on her Master's thighs, always moving closer and closer to his most intimate body part. "Yes?" He said in a flirtful tone. Her gray eyes stared at where her fingers were heading then at his handsome face. Her pale pink lips opened, "May I please y-" but she was cut off as Isabella quickly stated, "Sir, it is time to go if not we'll be late." She glanced at him then at the girl between his knees and her hands quickly fisted together behind her back. "Shall we be on our way, sir?" She asked. "Hmm.." was all he said.

"Alice should I go to work today?" He questioned. "Sir?" she replied in confusion at his question. He smiled at her dumbfounded expression. "I'm asking you if you would like for me to stay home for the day." He said as he led her hand to his engorged cock and he quietly moaned as he closed his eyes and felt her tiny hands grab his member. She pressed a little more firmly and he groaned a little louder. He heard her panting, and as he opened his eyes they met her gray one's full of lust, want, and need. She continued to rub him hard over his slacks and he placed his hand over hers and went to the edge of his slacks. She was about to unbutton his pants when Isabella interrupted again, "Sir, we will be late if you do not hurry. Mrs. Lane is waiting." At that his head turned to look at her and he saw her hardened gaze. "hmmm…" was all he replied. He sighed and a hand went through his hair. "I suppose you are right."

He quickly righted Alice as he helped her stand and kissed her finger tips and smiled at her serenely. "Another time then." He said as he walked away with Isabella following behind him.

"Another time like that and I'll finish her off myself…" She said quietly to herself. Her Master overheard her and quickly spun around to face her. "You will do no such thing. Understood?" He demanded and his tongue peaked out and the star encased in a circle was easily seen, glowing with its power and order. She looked at the symbol that was part of the contract, then at his green eyes. She lowered her head and bowed down to him, "Yes, my lord," she replied and stood up to gaze at him. "Good." He said as he straightened up and continued walking. "Change clothes. Wear a shirt, some jeans, boots and wear a black coat." She did as he asked of her and quickly went back to him at the manners' entrance. "Remember… this symbol is part of our contract. It is not only so I am unable to escape from you but it is also so you will obey my every order and demand until my wish is granted. It'll do you good to remember to obey me. Is that clear?" "Yes, my lord," Her melodic voice answered.

**A/N:**

**So what do you think ladies and gentlemen. Good? Okay? Fucked up? LOL, all of the above (wink). Well I do like this chapter. Now I'll let Isabella explain why she didn't want Alice touching her Master... on the next chapter of course. I'll leave a lot of space between the stanzas or paragraphs and with periods to let you know that I'll change the pov from first person to third and so forth… I'll put circles to change the character's pov from Isabella to Edward. I think I might be using a bit more of ****Black Butler's**** plot or theme after all. I also might use a few scenes from the anime itself later on in the story. ****Once again no plagiarism nor any of that sort is intended.****There will be more blood play involved, gruesome scenes, death, gore… all that.**** So if you are weak of heart or it is simply not your thing (and you are under the age of 18) I suggest/recommend you stop reading. As for the rest as always, enjoy! **

___**Themysteryofjade**_


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING:****this chapter contains death, murder, torture, and bloodplay/sexual content! you have been warned. ****For the rest of you that enjoy this, carry on…**

EPOV

"Are you sure that she is alone?" I questioned. "Yes, sir." "Good then bring her to me here," I ordered. "Yes, sir," and with that being said I was left alone with my thoughts while Isabella fetched my aunt simply by marriage. Rianne was a horrible woman that treated my uncle as if he were the lowest of the low. She abused him emotionally, verbally, and physically. I couldn't stand by and watch anymore. If it weren't for my aunts that when being drunk talk like there's no tomorrow I might've never known. But then everything made sense. Why my uncle separated himself from the family. Why he went back to that woman when he was halfway through the divorce process and almost married the love of his life, Melinda.

Rianne threatened my uncle with taking her life, the life of his children, and ruining his career. She acted on her threat and took a bottle of pills. She almost didn't make it and for that I was sorry I wish she would've died. She then started mistreating her own children verbally and then it escalated to hitting them but enough not to leave marks. The worst was when she went in the middle of the night to his home with her children and threatened to kill herself and them in a car crash. He couldn't take his children's pleading and crying to just go home with them so mommy wouldn't be so mean anymore.

The last time I saw my uncle was about six months ago and he sported bruises on his chest and back. It was clear that she was hitting and mistreating him as well. I had told him to report her to the authorities but he didn't listen.

It was time I took matters into my own hands. And she would pay, dearly.

Isabella arrived a few minutes later with my lovely aunt tying her to a pole and securing her wrist. I smiled at her and she look frightened. "Take the rag off her mouth I want to talk to her and explain why she's here." I counted the seconds in my mind _four, three, two, one…._ "What the hell do you think you're doing Edward! Let me go!" My aunt demanded. I chuckled and gazed at her, "Surely, you don't think you are so lucky as for me to let you go. You need to atone for your sins. And one of them is mistreating Lucas and his children. The other is for tainting my family name with your very worthless existence" Her eyes widened at my words. Then she calmed herself, composed her features. "Why do you say such nonsense. I have done no such thing, I love my husband and my children. How dare you accuse me of such-"

_slap! _"Thank you, Isabella. She was getting quite irritating to hear wasn't she?" "Yes, sir." I sighed and contemplated how to start my fun and revenge. Rianne looked between Isabella and I with wide eyes. "How can you do this? You're my nephew. I saw you grow up from a young boy to a man. What the hell are you thinking?" She screamed. "Isabella, why don't you teach the lady, no, the whore of a woman to be silent while I contemplate things, hmmm.." "Yes, my lord" and she smiled a devilish smile. "Oh and Isabella… I want to hear her scream." "Yes, my lord."

I watched as Isabella poked her with a needle so small and barely visible to the naked eye. It had the desire effect thought. She screamed like there was not tomorrow and that was true there would be no tomorrow. I sighed; I really wanted to torture worse. To cut her up and break some bones; who knows maybe burn her a bit but at last I couldn't let my family suffer through such horrendous events. If she was bloody and burned my uncle would feel guilty and my cousins would remember her in such an ugly way. After all they loved her still. I had to make this quick; she wasn't worth my time.

"Isabella." He said as she turned to him with a wide smile of contentment, "Yes, sir?" "I will have to cut our fun short. Kill her." She stood slowly from the floor and a gunshot rang out in the abandoned warehouse they were in. "Good, now let's leave her at her outside of her job establishment and make it look like a burglary gone bad, yes?" She nodded and did as her Master ordered.

-Later that day-

Edward ordered Isabella to kill a man and drag him to his private room. The demoness tied to man to the ceiling of the bed and laid down below the body as her Master asked of her.

Edward cut up the strangers' torso and neck. Blood flowed and fell on Isabella's perfect skin. He lay above his demon's form and was about to lick it off of her when she stopped him. "My lord, please don't do this. Don't taint your essence with his. His blood is not worthy of flowing through your veins or passing though your mouth." He stared at her and anger boiled in him. "Isabella I think it best if you remember your place. Shall I get Alice instead? I'm sure she wouldn't mind the blood as long as I pleasured her." He was about to stand when he felt her hand holding onto his arm. His eyes flashed dangerously as he made himself more comfortable and started to lick the man's blood off of Isabella's neck. He suckled her breasts and pert nipples and gave open mouthed kisses down her stomach. He then hovered over her warmth and with his tongue parted her folds. She moaned and writhed on the bed. "Master… oh.. oh… ugh….please.. please…" she whimpered. He continued licking and then flattened his tongue he inside her and slowly licked up and down her slit. Her back arched and he held her down by her hips with his arms. His tongue flicked faster and faster and he kissed her folds over and over until she could feel something coil inside her and then just as suddenly he stopped. She whimpered and she saw him stand. She almost begged him to continue but she was a demon after all and demon's don't beg, ever.

He hovered over her his cock near her mouth and his mouth over her hot core. She felt his breath fan over her pussy and she wanted more of him. More of his mouth, tongue, and fingers. "Master…" She said quietly and then he pushed himself into her mouth and he moaned as his tongue was buried deep inside her. She wanted his cum so desperately that she sucked him faster as her fingers worked his balls. He groaned and she trembled in pleasure. She couldn't have his soul until he died and she couldn't have his blood at the moment, so she desperately wanted his cum. It was part of his essence anyway then just as suddenly once again he stood and took his cock from her lips. She almost cried in frustration. She observed as her Master cut up the stranger's body that was tied to his bed again. He pressed the blade so deep that the blood fell in one whole swoop over his form covering him completely. It look like his skin color was blood red and not the creamy perfection she had become use to. He sat on a wooden chair and beckoned her to come him. She was about to protest but thought better of it. After all if she did as asked she would get to drink his cum, if not he would punish her. She kissed and licked his face first. Then they kissed and he fought for dominance quickly grabbing the back of her head and holding her there steadily. His tongue danced in her mouth and twirled with hers. She moaned let her hand trail down his blood soaked chest. He licked her fingers and she continued licking and sucking his arms, hands, fingers, and then his torso. She went lower and licked his thighs bypassing his member leaving him 'til last. Then she flicked her tongue and pressed wet kisses on his knees, legs, ankles, and feet. Finally her Master was clean and void of all that tainted blood. She was about to reach for his cock when he spotted a few drops of blood on her shoulder cleaned it with his index finger. He parted her pink lips and placed his finger in her mouth.

He felt her tongue roll around his finger and sucking it gently. He groaned from the sheer thrill that shot from his finger to his cock. Then he felt her teeth scraping lightly over his finger and he knew that she would break through the skin to drink some of his blood. He wasn't fast enough and her teeth broke the skin and blood flowed. Her tongue swirled and she drank the droplets of his essence that fell on her tongue. He saw her hazel eyes close and felt her moan. He grew angry how could she disobey him.

She pressed her teeth over his finger desperately wanting something of his in her mouth whether it be blood or his cum. She couldn't wait any longer she felt she would die if she didn't. He had spoiled her for months by giving her his blood and cum but today he was trying her patience and hunger. So she broke through his fragile skin and felt his blood flow into her mouth. Gratefully she sucked on his finger as if her life depended on it. She felt him stiffen and pull back his finger from her mouth. She watched his eyes went dark with anger and his lips press together into a hard line.

"Isabella." He said as he watched her form kneeled before him. "I'm disappointed in you. How could you disobey me, your Master. His tongue peaked from between his lips and the imprinted symbol glowed. "You are to clean yourself up. You will not pleasure yourself nor will anyone be allowed to please you. You will not come today nor tomorrow and you will not have the satisfaction of tasting my blood or cum in two days. And that Isabella Swan is a direct order" with those words he walked away from her pausing at the door.

She watched him walk away and halt at his bedroom door. "Do you understand?" He questioned his voice full of warning. "Yes, my lord," she answered as she watched him walk out of his room. He just left her there on her own, naked, full of lust and hunger. A hunger that plagued her being and that he had denied her, and would not be sated for two whole days.

**A/N:**

**So what do you think guys, better? I mean I'm pissed with Edward I think he should of given her a taste but I think he just wanted to have more fun with the blood, don't you think? Hehe… Well, I hope you guys liked it. If it is still confusing let me know and I'll try to fix it. If you have any comments, ideas, or just want to tell me you loved it. Just press that lovely button in the bottom that says REVIEW and I'll get back to you as soon as I possibly can (wink).**

___**Themysteryofjade**_


End file.
